


Взгляд со стороны

by WTF Kumys 2021 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Kumys%202021
Summary: Однажды Вите позвонил Отабек и попросил помочь.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Kumys 2021: тексты от G до PG-13





	Взгляд со стороны

Телефон зазвонил в тот момент, когда Витя находился всего в паре сантиметров от кресла. Не успев донести себя до места назначения, Витя на секунду завис в неуклюжей позе, а потом совсем не грациозно плюхнулся на сиденье. В одной руке он держал бокал вина, из которого, к счастью, не пролилось ни капли, а в другой — свежий выпуск глянцевого журнала за декабрь со статьёй и несколькими разворотами с фотографиями. (А если воспользоваться QR-кодами, размещёнными здесь же, то можно поучиться прыжкам и дорожкам у героя статьи, ярчайшей звезды фигурного катания.) Наконец пришло то время, когда в глянце написали о чём-то стоящем.

Так что если бы не рингтон, Витя звонок бы проигнорировал, без всякого зазрения совести отдавшись гедонистическому самолюбованию, как в печатном виде, так и в цифровом. Но заунывная мелодия — какой-то казахский струнный инструмент, Витя не вдавался в подробности, просто выбрал первое попавшееся — заиграла впервые, и Вите стало просто любопытно, что Отабеку от него вдруг понадобилось. После недолгих колебаний он отложил журнал, и, сделав глоток вина, ответил на звонок.

— Здравствуй, — голос звонившего звучал чрезвычайно серьёзно, даже торжественно. — Это Отабек А…

— Ты единственный Отабек, которого я знаю, — перебил Витя, — а ещё мы обменивались номерами телефонов. Так что не быть тебе богатым. Какими судьбами?

— Ты сейчас очень занят? Мне бы не помешал взгляд со стороны, — с какой-то печальной решимостью сообщил Отабек. Наверное, долго собирался с духом, чтобы позвонить.

Интересный поворот.

— Взгляд со стороны на что?

— Мне в Питере не к кому больше обратиться, на тебя вся надежда, — ещё решительнее и еще печальнее.

— А Юри-о?

— Нет, Юра не должен знать.

Ещё интереснее! Чтобы Отабек — и затевал что-то в обход Мелкого? Неслыханно. 

— Юри тоже не говори, пожалуйста, — попросил Отабек и, видимо, спохватившись, осторожно добавил: — Он не с тобой там?

— Нет. Ну, то есть он дома, но… — Витя вспомнил, что Юри просил не распространяться о том, что берёт уроки русского, и не выдал его. — Короче говоря, он дома, но занят. И будет занят ближайшие… пару часов. Так что если в это время уложимся с решением твоей загадочной проблемы, то он ни о чем и не узнает, — пообещал Витя, на всякий случай скрестив пальцы.

— Это хорошо, — выдохнул Отабек.

— Ну так в чём дело? Чем помочь?

— Можешь со мной сходить… кое-куда?

Кое-куда, значит… Витя чуть не лопался от любопытства, но боялся спугнуть такого решительного Отабека.

— Конечно! Когда встречаемся?

— Прямо сейчас? Я… Я, в общем, стою у вашего подъезда.

Вот даже как?

— То есть у парадной, — поправился Отабек. — Выходи, как будешь готов.

Витю не нужно было просить дважды. Всегда легкий на подъём, он быстро сунул ноги в тёплые ботинки, а руки — в рукава пальто и повязал на шею шарф. Проверил, в кармане ли ключи и кредитка и на пальце ли кольцо. На клочке бумаги написал: «Ушол. Щасвирнус». Потом засомневался, что Юри поймет шутейку, разорвал записку и написал новую: «Вышел на минутку за хлебом. Целую». Подумал и дописал «Много раз. Люблю». Уже на пороге вдруг решил, что стоит захватить загранпаспорт, потому что… Ну мало ли что может произойти, вдруг понадобится куда-то поехать. Вернулся, нашёл паспорт и спрятал во внутренний карман пальто. Заметил на столике оставленный бокал с вином и в два глотка допил. Погладил Маккачина и пообещал, что выгуляет его чуть попозже. Ещё раз похлопал себя по карманам, проверяя, всё ли действительно на месте, и, как никогда готовый к приключениям, решительно закрыл за собой дверь и вызвал лифт.

Отабек и правда ждал его в закутке перед домофоном, где было не так зябко, как на открытом воздухе. Без слов он кивнул Вите и вместо ладони для рукопожатия протянул локоть.

— Спасибо, что согласился помочь, — торжественно поблагодарил Отабек.

— Да ерунда. Но всё же просвети, с чем помочь-то? — спросил Витя, плотнее завязывая вокруг шеи шарф.

— Есть одно дело… 

Отабек держался ещё более отстраненно, чем обычно, его уклончивые ответы заставляли подозревать недоброе.

Вопреки Витиным ожиданиям на стоянке у дома не оказалось ни одного автомобиля, не говоря уже о мотоциклах.

— А я думал, мы на твоём байке поедем… — в голосе Вити против воли прозвучало разочарование.

— Ты серьёзно? Виктор, на улице не май месяц. Отморозить можно не только уши.

— Жалко.

— Ну… Ну хочешь, я тебя потом прокачу, весной? — растерявшись, предложил Отабек, когда они вышли к проезжей части и пошли по тротуару.

Витя покачал головой.

— Ничего не выйдет.

— Почему?

— Юри-о открутит мне голову, и куда я поеду, без головы? — и добавил, подпустив в голос еще больше разочарования: — Ты тоже думай, что говоришь…

Возражать Отабек не стал, только скептически посмотрел на Витю, подняв одну бровь. Витя ответил тем же. Отабек наморщил лоб и потёр ладонью шею.

— С другой стороны, да, может и открутить…

— Он где сейчас?

— На допах у Барановской. Лилия Арнольдовна его задержит.

— Ты и Арнольдовну припряг?!

— Ну не то чтобы припряг... Просто сказал ей после вчерашней тренировки, пока Юра был в душе, что мне _показалось_ , что Юра потерял в гибкости. И она со мной согласилась.

— Ну ты… весьма коварен, — восхитился и одновременно ужаснулся Витя. — Не боишься, что Юрка узнает и отомстит каким-нибудь изощрённым способом?

Отабек нервно хмыкнул.

— На самом деле надеюсь, что он мне всё простит после того, что я собираюсь сделать. Но — ты прав. Надо быть ко всему готовым.

— Так. Кстати о том, что ты собираешься сделать. Мы вообще куда идём? Может, такси вызвать?

— Да не надо. Тут за углом буквально, почти пришли, — и Отабек махнул рукой, указывая направление, но снова не назвав цели их путешествия. 

Так-так.

За углом была «Азбука вкуса», фитнес-клуб, пафосный ювелирный, дешёвая парикмахерская, грузинский и японский рестораны, веганское кафе, зоомагазин, ветклиника, музей народной куклы, а во дворах — школа с углублённым изучением французского.

Витя замедлил шаг и обернулся к Отабеку.

— Ты чего? — спросил тот.

— Ну наконец-то! — от радости Витя улыбнулся так широко, что у него даже щёки заболели.

— Что? — напряжённо спросил Отабек.

— Вот что! — и Витя показал Отабеку свой безымянный палец на правой руке, выставив его, как в неприличном жесте выставляют средний. (На то чтобы так суметь, у него ушло несколько дней тренировок. И вот, пригодилось наконец!)

— Ну да… — нехотя согласился Отабек. Он отвернулся, но из-за короткой стрижки Вите было отлично видно, как покраснел кончик его уха.

— Почему сразу не сказал? Хорошее же дело!

— Только не обижайся, но ты бы моментально растрепал, а так у меня есть шанс уговорить тебя подождать хотя бы до завтра.

— Да я бы никогда! — оскорблённо возразил Витя.

— Мы оба знаем, что это не так. Мне ещё повезло, что Юри занят.

— Кстати, да, — спохватился Витя, — тебе стоит знать, что для этой миссии с напарником ты ошибся, надо было звать мою лучшую половину. Нам выбирал именно Юри, и…

— Нет. Нет, Витя. Ты давно знаешь Юру и поможешь выбрать то, что понравится именно ему. Я столько уже всего пересмотрел в интернете, что голова крýгом. И ещё. Мне нужен кто-то, кто не постесняется сказать, что я выбрал вульгарную пошлую…

— Туфту, — быстро вклинился Витя.

— Да, — через секунду кивнул Отабек. Видимо, общение с Юрой сказывалось и на нём, и в запале он явно чуть не сказал совсем другое слово.

В занимавшихся сумерках огни салона манили особенно сильно, обещая вечное блаженство. Натянув защитную маску и перчатки, Отабек решительно взялся за ручку двери, и Витя понял, что в попытке всё предусмотреть кое о чём позабыл.

— У меня маски нет, — растерянно произнёс он. 

Отабек обернулся, в глазах его читалось усталое «Я так и знал». 

— Держи запасную, — со вздохом сказал он и протянул Вите запечатанный пластиковый пакетик с бело-голубым «забралом».

— Эй! Зато я взял загранпаспорт!

— Вот молодец.

Внутри было… ярко. И так довольно просторное помещение казалось больше из-за многочисленных зеркал и витрин, отражавших сияние лампочек. Добавляли блеска и драгоценные камни, чьи грани мерцали и переливались на свету.

Витя искоса глянул на Отабека — тот как будто весь подобрался и со стремительностью пехотинца двинулся к прилавку, за которым стояла отутюженная и до того гладко причёсанная продавщица, что на секунду Витя решил, что перед ними манекен.

— Здравствуйте. Чем могу… — начала девушка, но Отабек перебил её, резко и как будто задушенно потребовав:

— Кольцо. Помолвочное.

— Очень хорошо. Что именно вы предпочитаете? — деловито спросила она и принялась перечислять: — Белое золото, жёлтое, платину, бриллиантами, сапфирами…

Отабек слушал молчал и только сверлил её глазами поверх маски. Ничто не находило у него отклика. Наконец продавщица выдохлась — или просто всё назвала. Отабек опять ничего не сказал и посмотрел на Витю — по его ставшим почти круглыми от ужаса и растерянности глазам Витя понял, что надо вмешаться.

— Покажите нам всё, — попросил он.

Перед ними замелькали кольца всех моделей и фасонов, с камнями и без, с завитушечками, с цветочками, и строгие, без излишеств. Отабек ни на чём не задерживался. Он рассматривал что-то, откладывал, игнорировал продавщицу, интересуясь только мнением Вити, но совсем к нему не прислушивался и отвергал кольцо за кольцом, никак своё решение не объясняя.

Да, двух часов им едва ли хватит...

Наверное, терпение начала терять и отутюженная продавщица, потому что кольце на двадцать пятом она, уже явно доведённая почти до отчаяния, предложила:

— Может быть, вы расскажете, кому хотите подарить кольцо, и мы что-нибудь подберём по описанию?

Витя хотел было снова ответить за Отабека, хотя и не знал толком, что говорить. Приврать, конечно, вот только что и в каких выражениях?..

Но Отабек распрямился, посмотрел на продавщицу и с искренней, какой-то даже щемящей беззащитностью, которой Витя от него совсем не ожидал, вдруг заговорил:

— Он замечательный человек. Полный энергии. Смелый, бесстрашный. По-настоящему мужественный. Для него нет слова «невозможно», только, может быть, «трудно», но все трудности он преодолевает так легко, словно играючи, что кажется, что и ты сможешь всё. — С каждым словом голос Отабека становился сильнее и звонче. — Он мой лучший друг — прежде всего друг, и я знаю, что во всём могу на него положиться. Чтобы ни произошло, он будет на моей стороне. Он щедрый и добрый. Многие считают его ветреным, непостоянным, но из всех, кого я знаю, он самый надёжный человек. А ещё он… тёплый. Он… как солнце. Иногда из-за солнца можно получить ожог, но без него нет света. Нет жизни.

Отабек умолк, истратив на тираду всё свое красноречие, а Витя стоял, поражённый, вдруг вырванный из собственной уютной и милой реальности и заброшенный в жгучую, дикую реальность солнцепоклонника Отабека. Витя искоса посмотрел на продавщицу и прочитал в её взгляде те же эмоции, что захватили и его.

— Я имела в виду немного другое. Скорее в том смысле, ну, что он любит и что носит, с чем... — Поняв, что сейчас наговорил, Отабек как будто съёжился, но девушка продолжила нарочито бодро: — Впрочем, так даже лучше. Думаю, я знаю, что вам нужно.

Она открыла один из дальних шкафчиков и выложила на бархатную подушечку новое кольцо.

— Это белое золото со вставкой из жёлтого бриллианта. Камень крупный, но хорошо утоплен в металл, сидит крепко. С таким кольцом можно позволить себе быть энергичным. А ещё — посмотрите, как переливается на свету камень. Правда, блеск очень тёплый?

Отабек аккуратно взял кольцо двумя пальцами и поднял к глазам, любуясь.

Витя заглянул ему через плечо — и правда похоже на маленькое солнце. Хотя, возможно, камень — это немного чересчур?..

Витя хотел поделиться наблюдением с Отабеком, но не успел.

— Я его беру, — отметая все сомнения, проговорил Отабек.

— Такие кольца, как вы понимаете, у нас в единственном экземпляре. Если вашему жениху не подойдёт, — Витя не без удовольствия отметил про себя, что на «женихе» продавщица не запнулась, — у нас можно подогнать по размеру.

— Можно и сейчас узнать, подойдёт или не подойдёт. У меня есть мерка.

И Отабек вынул из внутреннего кармана что-то блестящее.

— Это что такое? — спросил Витя.

— Да так… — хмыкнул Отабек. — Мы как-то нарушали режим и ели конфеты. Знаю-знаю, не надо на меня так смотреть… Ну и вспомнили детство, навертели таких колечек из фольги. Я сохранил Юрино.

Продавщица измерила оба кольца, и Витя совсем не удивился, что те оказались одного размера.

Расплатившись, Отабек спрятал коробочку с кольцами в нагрудный карман и прижал сверху ладонью.

Оказавшись на улице, Витя поднял голову и посмотрел на тёмное небо. Солнце скрылось, синие зимние сумерки опустились на город и зажгли звёзды.

Миллионы и миллиарды чьих-то маленьких солнц.

— Давай, удачи тебе, — сказал он и хлопнул Отабека по плечу.

— Спасибо тебе. За всё, — выдохнул тот, так и не отняв руки от нагрудного кармана. — Помни, ты обещал никому и ничего до завтра.

— Я буду щедрым! Не просто до завтра, а до завтрашнего вечера, — сказал Витя. — Но потом я хочу эксклюзивную фотку!

— Договорились, — фыркнул Отабек и улыбнулся.

— Счастья вам, — сказал Витя и почувствовал, как режет глаза застывающая на морозе влага.

— Спасибо. И вам. 

Отабек сделал два шага прочь, но вдруг остановился, обернулся к Вите.

— А если он…. Если не согласится?

— Согласится. Ты и ему тоже расскажи вот это всё про свет, про тепло, и он уже никуда от тебя не денется.

— А если всё-таки нет? — гнул своё Отабек. Наверное, осознал значимость надвигающихся перемен и начал постепенно впадать в панику.

— Тогда я ему сам голову откручу.

Отабек засмеялся — впервые на Витиной памяти. И, презрев все нормы и требования ВОЗ, они крепко обнялись.

Дома Витя первым делом рассказал всё Юри. Конечно, он обещал Отабеку молчать. Но Юри не болтлив, а Вите же просто жизненно необходимо было поделиться радостью.

Около полуночи Юра сам прислал им фотографию. На ней была его рука с криво обрезанными ногтями и кольцом на безымянном пальце. Под фото стояла подпись: «А у меня вон чё!»


End file.
